Lost in the woods
by suga123
Summary: Gibbs and the team are chasing this guy in the woods but Tony and Ziva get lost...after a while of being stuck together for so long and after what happens, they finally admit their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gibbs and the rest of his team were in the middle of chasing this guy around a wood who had committed the murder of a marine by poisoning him with drugs, he was

now nowhere to be seen and they all looked about franticly, they couldn't let him get away! "Mcgee, come with me and we will take the right lane," Gibbs ordered,

Mcgee nodded, "Tony and Ziva, you will both take the left lane," they bothnodded too, "hopefully, we will all meet in the same place and we will be able to track the

guy down and arrest him," so Mcgee and Gibbs took the right lane and Ziva and Tony took the left.

"Are you sure that the boss knows what he's doing?" asked Tony, trying to get past a fallen branch, "I mean, none of us have ever been in these woods before,"

"Gibbs knows everything," Ziva replied firmly, "and if worst comes to the worst, I have a compass," she pulled out a circular object out of her pocket that was her

compass! Tony snickered, "_really _Ziva? you always happen to have a compass handy?" "Yes Tony, as a matter of fact I do," Ziva smiled, "i keep useful things in my

pockets," "yeah like guns and…" Tony was about to continue teasing her when they heard a noise,

"Could that be them?" Tony asked, "hopefully," Ziva replied. They walked forward and both hid behind a tree with their guns in their hands. Both certain that it was

Gibbs and Mcgee with the guy, Ziva cleared her throat and said, "on the count of three, we shoot…1…2…" But _nothing _came! "Well that was a waste of time Zeevah,"

Tony sighed, he went to step out from behind the tree but Ziva got a firm grip on his shoulder blade and stopped him, "TONY! They could still be out there you know!

One false move and we would be in big trouble." "Relax," Tony grinned, "they are maybe further on ahead,"

"Well, I am not moving until they phone us," said Ziva stubbornly, she sat down and folded her arms, "_someones _in a bad mood…" Tony muttered, Ziva turned around

to face him, "I am not in a bad mood Tony, it is just…" "you don't wanna be stuck with me," Tony suggested, "well, I do not actually mind being stuck with you…there is

just somewhere that I need to be tonight," "and where might that be?" Tony asked nosily,

"are you always this nosy Dinozzo? Oh wait, yes you are…." She sighed and picked the leaves off the trees, tearing them into tiny shreds in her hands. "I just want to

know so you are safe," Tony shrugged, "I mean, ever since Somaila…I don't know….whenever you speak like that, I have this need to protect you," "well, that is very

sweet," Ziva smiled, "but I will be fine I can assure you," but her voice was wobbly.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't _sound _fine…" Tony said, "Stop trying to interrogate me! I am not one of your suspects!" Ziva snapped clearly agitated by the questions he was asking her, suddenly Tony's phone rang, Tony picked it up, "Boss where are you? we have been waiting for ages!" Tony exclaimed, "actually the question is:

where are _you _Dinozzo?" Gibbs barked, "behind a tree… Ziva is with me, weren't you meant to come and get us?" Tony replied, "I tried, but you are both nowhere to

be seen," Gibbs said, "did you catch the guy?" Ziva asked, "Nope not yet," Gibbs replied, "although the more important thing is to find you two so we can hurry up and

get this over with," suddenly, the call cut off and the phone said '_no signal'_ "Oh great! That is just what we need!" Ziva exclaimed, "I think we might need to use your

Compass after all Ziva…" Tony replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the awkward silence that followed, Tonys stomach growled awkwardly and Ziva chuckled, "Oh god I am so hungry," Tony sighed, "I should've had more than that

burger for lunch," "that burger was _massive_! I only had a salad," Ziva sighed, "I honestly don't know how you can eat so little Ziva and still not be hungry," Tony

shrugged. "This reminds me of the movie _The Hunger games _where 24 kids fight to the death in a big arena…" "I know Tony, I read the book," Ziva smiled, "all _three_

books actually," "I didn't know it was a book?" Tony said, confused… Ziva rolled her eyes at him, "of course _you _wouldn't know that! I'v never

Seen you read a book in your life Dinozzo," now it was Tony's turn to roll his eyes, "so what did you think of it?" "I think that it was a very good concept on what it

might be like here in the future," Ziva replied, "I liked the main girl and also the romances." Tony grinned and then his stomach rumbled again, "I might end up like

those kids from District 12 if we don't find some food!" Ziva laughed and they went walking around the woods looking for something edible, Ziva also climbed trees on

the lookout for Mcgee and Gibbs. "Do you think I could eat this?" asked Tony as he showed her some very black and dirty looking Berries, "no they are probably

poisonous," Ziva sighed, "What about this?" joked Tony, picking up something that looked like dog muck, "Not funny Tony," Ziva said sternly, although it seemed to

crack another smile on her face. Eventually after many minutes spent searching, they finally found some edible berries (Raspberries) and ate them!

"I am tired," muttered Ziva to herself when they had finished the lot, "tired? It's only 3:50!" Tony laughed, he then looked hard at Ziva's expression and decided that

she _did _look tired, her eyes had Dark circles under them and she looked a bit pale although he didn't mention it, she was in a bad mood as it was. "Are you feeling

okay?" Tony asked her, she nodded, "I will need to have a bat nap now anyway because if we end up stuck here all night, one of us will have to be on the lookout for

Gibbs and Mcgee," she replied, "cat nap! And how about we both sleep now? That way we can take it in turns,"

Tony suggested, Ziva agreed and they found a nice place to sleep between some shrubbery and bushes. Ziva lay her head down on Tonys stomach and he didn't seem

to complain, "it is just because I cannot rest my head on the hard ground," Ziva explained, blushing a bit although she didn't know why, "ah it's fine," Tony shrugged,

"just you rest your little sleepy head Miss David," Tony teased and Ziva smiled and then went off to sleep.

Many hours later, or that's what it seemed like, Ziva finally opened her eyes but not because she wanted to, she thought that she heard something…. "hey Tony…."

She whispered, "what?" he grumbled, awake but clearly annoyed about it but Ziva couldn't complain as she knew that she wasn't a light sleeper, "did you hear that?"

"hear what?" Tony asked, "that noise…it sounded like footsteps," "maybe it's Gibbs and Mcgee and they are close to finding us," Tony said, Ziva shook her head, "I do

not think so, my instincts tell me that it is not their footsteps," "Well, you clearly have ninja reflects that are too dramatic sometimes," Tony grinned,

Ziva looked annoyed, "Tony, if those people are bad news then…." "they will go away, they won't find us, we're hidden remember?" Tony sighed, Ziva decided that she

agreed and went back to sleep again. this time when she woke up however, the first thing she saw was brown muck beside her head and it was cold, not the

cushioned pad of his body and not the usual warmth that surrounded her when Tony was there either! she knew that something was wrong, she just knew it….she

dragged herself up out of her half asleep state and saw, to her horror and bewilderment, that Tony was not there…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ziva went deeper into the woods trying to find Tony, she tried calling his name but he didn't appear! She was beginning to get worried and had all sorts of thought

swirling around in her head, although she tried to put them aside for now….there was also something going on that she hadn't told Tony yet, she couldn't! because

she was embarrassed and because the person involved had told her valuable information that was to be kept to herself or something bad would happen, she pierced

her lips together as she thought of this but maybe it _was_ time to tell him! After all, he was like a sort of brother to Ziva and she usually always ended up confiding in

him. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Tony sneak up behind her and then he tapped her on the shoulder, "hey Zeevah, did you miss me?"

he said, grinning, "TONY! Do not you dare leave me again okay?" said Ziva, a little angry that he just ran off without a word and making her worry like that, "its _don't_

you dare Ziva and anyway I wanted to surprise you," he answered, in his hand, he held a gift…"I have been wanting to give you this for a while now but I wanted to

wait until the right time," Ziva looked at the packet warily as if it was about to explode, "go on. Take it," Tony said softly so she did, inside it revealed an exact replica

_knew _that she had to tell him now…. "Ziva, what's wrong?" he asked her, bending down in front of her so that he could of her original Star of David necklace, made with

real gold and very shiny, _it was perfect_…for some odd reason, maybe because it was such a kind gesture, it made Ziva have tears in her eyes and once they appeared,

they didn't seem to stop! She see her face, "T-Tony…" she whispered uncharacteristically and grabbed on to his arm as if she might faint, "I need to tell you

something," "what is it?" Tony replied, feeling the tension and so he thought that it seemed quite serious, she then looked him right in the eyes and said, "It is Ray, he

is back and he is…." She hesitated for a moment, "stalking me," Tony had this angry and confused look in his eyes, "WHAT THE HELL! when did this start?" "a month

ago," Ziva replied quietly, not looking at him anymore and instead looking a faraway tree in the distance.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could've done something about it!" Tony looked like somebody had sucked all the air out of him, Ziva looked distressed now, "I-I could not

Tony, he said that if I did, something bad would happen," "like what Ziva?" Tony still looked angry but not at Ziva, he never really was, it wasn't her fault! "lets just put

it this way: he now works for The Mossad and my sister Tali is alive and well."

Ziva explained to him what had happened: basically Ray knew that her sister was alive but also that there was something bad planned out that was going to happen

to her and Ray wants back together with Ziva but he has turned into a creepy stalker psychopath! "I need to see her though Tony," Ziva said in a sort of pleading

manner and looked up at him, "who? Your sister? But it's better for everyone if you don't," replied Tony, not wanting to tell her this as he wanted her to see her as

much as she herself did but he thought that it would be a _very _bad idea….. "you do not understand! I _have _to!" Ziva was getting

annoyed with him yet again, "I know you do, but if there is something being built up then we shouldn't set it off, it is safer for you and your sister…you don't even know

where she is anyway," Tony tried to reason with her although she still wouldn't listen, "well I can easily go and look for her, track her down," Ziva replied, "you can

give me advice Tony, I do not always need to take it though!" and before he could reply, she walked off. "ZIVA! ZIVA DAVID! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!"

shouted Tony, half joking but half serious as well, he chased her down the pathway but as she was a very fast runner, she soon disappeared again…"god, why has

she got to be so bloody stubborn?" Tony muttered to himself, looking around for any signs of her and sighed when he couldn't see any, "it's for her own good," plus

she was the one that told him not to leave _her._

Ziva was quite obviously confused and frustrated at the situation, maybe Tony did have the authority to tell her that, but it was up to her and she needed to see her

sister who she thought was dead for so long as there was so many questions to ask and so many answers to get, she kicked a stone hard and yelled a bunch of

foreign words that no one could probably understand but her into the sky and once she had calmed down, she leaned into a tree and tried to think this through…. She

didn't really get enough time though as someone else was lurking around too and it wasn't Tony! She heard the soft crunch of a leaf as if someone had stepped on it

and looked up, "Tony, just leave me alone. I know that I said that we shouldn't run off and leave the other but I really need some space by myself for a bit," no voice

replied so she was beginning to get slightly worried, she then fiddled about in her pocket until she found her gun and placed the cold metal device into her left hand

and got ready to position it. Her sharp ninja instincts told her that they were on the other side of the tree, so she took a deep breath and shouted, "FEDRAL AGENT!

SHOW YOURSELF!" then they finally did and it wasn't who Ziva wanted to see _at all_: Ray.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey Zizi," Ray wasted no time in greeting her, his smile wide and gormly-looking, "Did you miss me?" Ziva could feel her heart pounding, surely he didnt know that she

had told Tony about this, "just leave me alone, please..." she muttered, not looking at him, "relax: i have more news of Tail" Ziva looked up at him then, "what is it?"

"She is currently hiding in a motel just off of Tensesse, she got her Citizenship."

"Take me to her," Ziva whispered, "i still do not want you back but please do this one thing for me." "are you sure that you want to make this risk Zizi?" Ray asked,

angered her, she couldnt just leave him alone in the woods and he'd want to be there with her to check that she was okay, "Tony will need to come," Ziva cleared her

throat and told him, Ray raised his eyebrows, "Tony?pausing for a reaction, "stop calling me that and yes i am," Ziva replied, "i can call you what i like, remember?' Ray

said icily and Ziva shivered as she remembered all his pet names for her when she went out with him. She then thought about Tony, even though he had

why would he need to come? He knows nothing about this?" oops, she forgot that he thought that Tony didnt know anything about this, "Your right, h-he does not, we

could just lie and tell him that i am going somewhere else," 'Ray smiled again, "thats my girl," he whispered and looked like he was about to kiss her on the cheek but

Ziva backed away and slapped his hand, "careful dont be too feisty now!' he shouted, startling her!

"Sorry..." Ziva muttered, knowing that she had to be sort of nice to him now. Ray got his car and got in it, he told Ziva to as well but she suddenly hesitated! this wasnt

fair on Tony, to run off and leave him lost like this... this wasnt what Gibbs's team would do- "ZIVA GET IN THE BLOODY CAR!' Ray yelled, beeping his horn so loud that it

made her jump, she knew what she had to do now, "no. I will not get in your car.' She suddenly told him, "i do not trust you," just then, Tony suddenly appeared and

looked very out of breath, "what do you think your doing CI-Ray?' Tony demanded, even though it was no longer relevant. "Getting my little Zizi in here out of these

woods," he said in a sweet tone of voice, "NO YOU ARENT!' Yelled Tony and he kicked him in the privates, "Tony, im so sorry..." Ziva said and Tony hugged her, "its

okay,"

"I know about what she said Tony." Ray suddenly blurted out holding his pelvis because of Tonys blow "i was only playing along! Ziva, your sister is in that motel

because of something bad that is going to happen to her now, i phoned Mossad," Ziva looked ill, this couldnt be happening...how could she have been so stupid? "And

what about the drug guy that we are meant to be catching?' Tony whispered to Ziva, "We need to get to that motel, i do not care what Gibbs says!' Ziva announced,

"but Ziva-" Tony tried to explain but his phone rang, "hello?" He answered, "I see that the connection is back,'

"Dinozzo, me and Mcgee have caught the guy and are taking him back to Headquarters, we are coming to collect you and David, stay where you are," barked Gibbs,

"Boss, im afraid that we have another situation on our hands," Tony explained, looking at Ray who was guarding his car a little creepily then at Ziva, "i'll explain when

we get in Rays car," "RAY? Dinozzo what the hell is-" Tony cut Gibbs off before he began to get caught up in the confusion.

They got in Ray's Vauxhall and Tony glared at Ray who was the cause of all of this as if he was gonna hit him again (who could blame him? for snitching) and simply

said, "Drive."

**Sorry if this is a bit short, I wrote it on my phone so there will be another longer chapter very soon ****also yeah its kinda went off from the getting lost in the woods thing but oh well xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The car ride to Tennessee was silent, mostly because everyone was angry with each other! Tony and Ziva were both angry with Ray for snitching to Mossad (he was

gonna do it anyway) Ziva was angry with herself for telling Tony and risking her sisters life and Tony didnt know whether to be angry at Ziva or not for confiding in him

or putting herself at risk for going after her sister...he supposed that she had to because it was a family instinct after all. Ray wasnt angry at anyone, he looked happy

with his eyes glowing and that sinister smile threatening to appear on his face! Tony ended up phoning Gibbs just as they were getting out of the car, "we will keep

you updated Boss," he finished the conversation and then he glared at Ray who just shrugged, he lead them to the motel which was around the corner of where he

parked, it looked old and tacky and bits of it were falling off... The brown rusted sign read 'Blackwood motel' and the rest of the building was covered in permanent biro

reading a load of swear words, Ziva scanned the area and then whispered to Tony "looks dodgy." Tony nodded and then Ray cleared his throat and said "follow me,"

and they reluctantly followed him towards a black door which more looked green as the paint was peeling off and revealing what was growing behind it. They opened

it and found a woman sitting at a desk typing on an old fashioned computer, she was finding it quite difficult to use it as she typed really slowly and with one finger and

kept looking at it puzzled, "Tali David?" She asked them, sounding fed up, "yes," they all replied at the exact same time! The woman pointed to yet another door and

they all crowded around it, Ziva took a deep breath and opened it up slowly. There was a dimly lit room with a small bed in the corner with a 10 inch TV also old

fashioned, "Mcgee would hate this," Tony said sniggering. Suddenly, a brown haired girl who looked rather like Ziva appeared from under the bed and ran up to them,

said Tali, "i understand, it is okay," Ziva replied, feeling quite over whelmed with the whole situation and not caring that Ray was looking her rather bored, this was her

sister and she had thought that"TALI! I-i thought that you were, well i got told that you..." Ziva blurted out, taking the rather pale but tall girl into her arms, "i know, i

know...i am sorry Ziva, they were after me, Mossad i mean, i could not tell anyone where i was, if i did, they would do things to me,"

she had been taken away from this world for so long..."You have grown a lot!" Ziva exclaimed, "you are nearly as tall as me," Tali grinned but looked suspiciously at

Ray "why is HE here?" "He brought us to you, but i don't trust him," repiled Tony, glaring at Ray, "im Tony by the way, Tony Dinozzo," "hey Tony," said Tali with a smile,

"you shouldnt...he is very dangerous," Ray coughed awkwardly, "i am still here you know...by the way, Mossad are due to be here any minute now and-" Ziva couldnt

stand him being here anymore, he acted so paley but then transferred back into his horrible self! It reminded her so much of when she used to go out with him and it

was beginning to drive her insane, "get out Ray..." She whispered firmly and icily, looking straight at him, "what? i am only helping Zizi," he said as if this was a matter

of fact, "I SAID GET OUT!' Ziva yelled and she pulled him over to the door and locked him out. "Thank god, it was about time," Tony said and he looked at Ziva,

"i just could not put up with him anymore," Ziva replied and they continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds until they heard a bang at the door, "if that is

him again...i swear to god," Ziva muttered but then they could hear more bangs and shouts of "WE KNOW YOURE IN THERE, THERES NO NEED TO HIDE!" Tali

whimpered, "that is them, Mossad are here to get me." They all looked at the window at the side of the wall!

"Got any ideas for an escape plan?" asked Tony looking at the others...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ziva (as quietly as she could) shot the window and then they all quickly climbed out of it. Scanning the area, she saw a nearby woods and everyone followed her down

there, "weren't we just in the woods?" Tony chuckled, "ah yes we were, oh well…" Ziva shrugged, getting the point in Tonys joke but not in the mood as she had to act

fast! "Where is Tali?" she asked him as her dead-till-now sister was now nowhere to be seen, "no idea, wasn't she with us?" Tony replied, growing serious again as he

noticed the worried look on Zivas face. Suddenly, they heard a yell and then a scream coming from the left and they both knew who it was and immediately started

running in that direction….Ziva reached her first, "I was hiding up a tree from them and I fell off," Tali explained, "but I think I'v broken something…owww," she yelped

again, holding her ankle, "Let me take a look," Ziva said softly, she gently took hold on her ankle and bent down to have a closer look, it was all black and swollen up,

"it is your ankle, you have not broken it but its got a really bad sprain," "why do I have to be so stupid?" Tali muttered to herself angrily, "hey its okay, Ziva climbed up

a tree too all those years ago so it must run in the family," Tony joked,

He was starting it again but this time no one minded because he was really just trying to cheer everyone up, "I needed a signal all right!" Ziva smiled back at him and

then looked back at Tali, "try walking on it but very slowly," Tali nodded and she slowly got up, wincing, then she walked a few steps trying to regain her balance, "I

can walk but im in a lot of pain," she answered.

They walked about for a bit, half hiding and half keeping a look out for any signs of the Mossad people….Tali was limping a bit so Ziva and Tony helped her, "Hey guys, I

do not mean to be a burden but I think that I need to sit down for a bit," Tali finally said, gritting her teeth. "It is fine, my legs are starting to hurt a bit anyway," Ziva

replied, Tony nodded and they sat down next to a bush, after an awkward silence, Ziva felt that she needed to say something, "Tony listen, I am sorry for how I

treated you earlier, you were right and you were just trying to keep me safe, i

Understand now," She said, keeping her eyes on him, "It's fine," Tony replied smiling, "I am sorry too because I should have tried to help support you in your decision

and not been as distant," "no, It is I who should be sorry," Ziva cut in, "I should have known to trust you," "is that like your favourite phrase or something?" Tali said

smirking and the other two broke into a laugh. Suddenly, they all heard a noise and they all ran under the bush, "Ziva, do you still have your gun?" Tony quietly asked,

he knew that she would, Ziva looked in her pockets frantically and couldn't find it! "I-I do not know where it has gone…oh god, I left it on Talis bed and…Ray-" "THE

BLOODY BASTARD!" Tony yelled and was out to say something else but Tali and Ziva shushed him as they heard another noise, "luckily I still have mine," Tony

whispered and he looked at the girls, "remember, iv got your backs," "I know you do," Ziva smiled (she didn't know why she had the need to say that but they _had _just

made up hadn't they?) it seemed more silent as Tali didn't seem to reply, they both looked round at the same time and saw that she had _disappeared_…

Ziva felt like there was something wrong and left the bush slowly and quietly as Tony kept guard, she listened out for the noise again, she heard it and it seemed to

get louder as soon as she approached the oak tree which was up ahead, "HELLO?" this was probably a bad idea but Ziva didn't care, she _needed _to know what this

noise was as it might lead her to where Tali went now, "HELLO?" still no answer, she sighed "ANSWER ME OR I'll….." damn it, she couldn't say shoot! quickly she

thought of another thing, "BE FORCED TO USE MY ASSASIN NINJA SKILLS TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" "well,well…she's still got it after all," she heard a voice chuckle and then

she heard a squeal, "SHOW YOURSELF!" she yelled getting agitated, "it better not be Ray again," she muttered as she edged closer and closer until….. she noticed Tali,

but she was tied to something, she ran up to her in alarm, "TALI? What happened?" she asked her, Tali just shook her head, "it does not matter! They have got me

Ziva and you better run before…." Her face darkened as Ziva felt a figure creep up behind her, "so, are you going to use your assassin ninja skills on us now, Ziva

David?" the guy behind her joked, Ziva spun around and faced him, "Release her!" she demanded, pointing at her sister, "I do not care how, JUST DO IT!" she

now faced tons of guys with hoods up. She could not recognise them but she knew immediately where they belonged to…. "I'm sorry Miss David, but we have been

ordered to take her into custody at HQ and theres nothing your pretty little butt can do about it," said another hooded guy with a deep voice, "well, I do not think that

you remember me very well then, huh?" Ziva smirked, she could beat them all easily! She launched herself at the deep voice guy, kicking him and then the guy from

earlier, they both groaned but retaliated. Ziva tried again, this time harder and it seemed more effective, "now after I knock you all out, you will do exactly what I say,"

she muttered as she kicked and punched guy after guy until they all fell down…all but one. She didn't notice him because he came up behind her so quickly and he had

something in his hand, a syringe and jabbed her, Tali had already been knocked out by one and was lying there, her eyes were like black holes and she looked dead,

"w-what have you done to her?" Ziva questioned, a little afraid now, there was no answer, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" she screamed at the guy, digging her

elbows, hands and knees into him as she tried to escape, "drugging her, we couldn't get away with it if we had her squealing all the time…and as for _you," _he almost

spit on her, "well, we have plenty of reasons and now it is your turn to join the dreamland," he smirked, "Shalom Ziva." _It was too late… _Ziva could already feel her eyes

getting heavy, she couldn't save Tali….this was it, she had to surrender. But then she suddenly thought of a certain someone, someone who could make her laugh and

happy and angry and confused all at the same time without much effort, she could see his face now as he entered the office in her mind, a big smile on his face as he

was about to tell everyone about the movie he saw that night or another one of his money schemes or maybe just to call Mcgee one of his many nicknames that he

had for him….. "TONY!" she yelled, her eyelids were closing and she could hardly see the stupid guy that jabbed her anymore, "TONY! H-HELP!" she

struggled, "TOOOOOOOOOONY!" she yelled his name once more and then after what seemed like eternity, her body finally gave up and she entered the dreamland …


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS IM BACK xD sorry I was gone for so long as I finally have time to write this, most of my stuff went well (got a couple more tests to go but oh well iv done most of them) so **

**please enjoy this chapter ****btw in case you are confused, Ziva is in a dream because of the drugs but something like this might actually happen later ;) im too good to you all haha**

Chapter 7

Ziva awoke to the sound of a TV blaring, she slowly opened her eyes confused as she felt her hand touch the soft white fabric of what turned out to be a mattress.

She then brought her hand up to her hair and rubbed it gently back and forth, it was curly! the last time she checked, it was straight and up in a ponytail…plus it

seemed tousled and messy, where the hell was she? "Oh hey Zeevah…I thought that you would never wake up which seems very unusual for you," she heard Tony's

voice say and she quickly turned around to see him next to her, playing with a remote control (obviously watching a movie). "Tony, where am i?" she asked him,

completely puzzled, "you are in a nice warm bed with me of course, we are in a hotel room because we are spying on these people who are in the woods next to us,"

_woods…._that word clicked in her head somehow! _When was she in a wood? Why was she…_ "I love it when you get all confused Zizi, it's really cute, especially when you

get mixed up with American idioms," Tony interrupted her thoughts with that little speech, saying it in a sleepy but oddly sedative voice,

"Tony, what is wrong with you? why are you acting like this?" Ziva continued to ask him questions, "because Ziva….we both know that we cant pretend anymore,"

Tony continued to grin, this time cuddling up to her and holding her close, Ziva didn't seem to want to let go. "What do you mean 'pretend'?" Ziva replied, "that we you

know….want to _be _together," Tony said in that same strange voice as before, Ziva suddenly pulled herself away from his grasp, "Tony, are you drunk?" Tony started

laughing, "oh Ziva, if only you knew how wrong you were," Ziva got up out of the bed and started to get dressed, "okay, I am going to find out what is going on here,

_you _are obviously too drunk to know and i…" "Zeevah sweetie, get back into bed please! I miss your warmth and your presence and I need someone to cuddle," Tony

pleaded, "Tony, would you stop," Ziva sighed and was about to walk out the room when she thought of something, _the shower!_ Maybe if she had a shower, everything

would all be clearer and she would understand this a lot better, "Where's the shower?" "the little room to your right," Tony replied, but before he let her go off, he held

on to her hand just for a moment and looked up at her, she forced herself to look back into his beautiful sparkling eyes, "you, my little ninja, are a tricky one." He simply

said and let go of her hand so that she could go to the shower.

_You, my little ninja, are a tricky one…._Those words continued to replay over and over and over again in Zivas head as she struggled to make sense of it all, why was she

in a bed with him? why was he saying that they were an item? She was so confused that she even felt a bit light headed. She quickly took off her clothes and jumped

into the shower, she used the shampoo, Vanilla fragranced, one of her favourites oddly, and rubbed it quite fiercely into her hair, as she was doing this, she heard

Tony singing some tune off the movie that he was watching and found herself smiling, he seemed quite happy if anything, as if a load of weight had been taken off his

shoulders! She even found herself humming the same tune as she turned the shower tap on, turning it right round until it hit middle of the red section, she was still

humming as she applied a lather of soap to her skin.

But then when she started to use the tap and felt something trickle down her body and it didn't feel like water, it felt heavy and sticky and felt like it was pulling her

down, down towards the ground, _maybe this is what fainting feels like_…she thought but she turned around and it was something that she was really not expecting,

_blood…. _She suddenly couldn't hear Tony humming anymore either, it felt eerily quiet, "TONY, WHATS GOING ON?" she yelled but there was no answer, she turned off

the tap before the blood started overflowing and stepped back out of the shower, she listened again for that familiar humming, but still there was nothing, only the

sound of her own breath. She knew that something was up so she started running and ran through to the room where they were sleeping and Tony….._was gone!_

And that's when she properly woke up.


End file.
